What If?
by Spotlight92
Summary: Kowalski had a prediction of how that day would've gone. It was wrong. Read and review, please. Might continue this but no promises.


A/N: Okay guys, here's the thing. I'm having Writer's Block for the last chapter of Surrender -_- So here is a filler.

Kowalski sat patiently on his bench in Central Park. It was under an efflorescing Cherry tree, which he knew was her favorite. It was early spring and the bright sun splashed through holes in the flowering canopy of the park's trees. The slight breeze blew a few petals from the trees, causing them to fall and create a blanket of pink and white softness. It was everything he imagined for the start of a romance. The scientist pulled out his notepad and looked at his prediction for the day's happening. He spent much too long thinking of the moment.

_She'd walk towards him slowly, look around in awe as she sees her favorite tree, her brown hair would move in a slow wave as the breeze picks up the strands from her shoulders. He'd look at her with affection in his eyes and he'd motion for her to sit next to him. He'd comment on the beautiful light green dress she'd be wearing (Since he had brought it for her on her birthday the year before). She'd giggle, flattered and surprised by the sudden romantic turn in their friendship. Then Kowalski, clad in his white button up shirt and black dress pants would stand from the bench and kneel into the petals. He'd smile and pull out a small, burgundy box and start his speech._

_"Marlene," He'd start, "I know we have never engaged in any sort of romance before now, but for the past 5 years, I realized my disinclination was just foolish and I started feeling like a hoddypeak," She'd laugh at the funny sounding old English word and he'd continue. "And plus you are too illecebrous for me to resist the chance any longer," He'd open the box and show off the 2 karat diamond ring, banded with 14 karat white gold and encrusted with rubies, her favorite. He wouldn't mention how the ring had set him back more than 10 thousand dollars, but the investment was worth it. She's start tearing up and covering up her mouth and nose with her hands from the sheer beauty of it all. "Marlene, will you marry me?" He'd look at her with a hopeful smile and she'd respond by nodding furiously, unable to make coherent words. He'd stand, slip the ring onto her dainty finger and lean in for the climatic kiss. She'd tiptoe in her heels and give him the feeling he had been craving since he developed those feelings for her. _

Kowalski closed his notepad, feeling like a 16 year old girl, and looked around. She wasn't around. The options guy looked at his watch. It had been hours since he had scheduled their meeting. He felt something in his stomach drop as he stood to leave. He walked slowly on the path. He looked around, making sure she wasn't meandering around the park. All he saw were mothers gathering their children to leave and couples holding hands and sitting in a loving silence. The scientist thought of all the reasons Marlene wouldn't show up. Well, not all the reasons, just the ones that didn't involve pain or rejection.

"Maybe she had to run an important errand," He repeated to himself quietly as he made the small trip toward his and the team's apartment. He walked into the building and decided to make a trip to Marlene's apartment to check on her. As he reached the second floor, he heard the familiar voices of two people coming from the door of her apartment. He stopped and listened.

"Marlene," The voice recognized as Skipper's said. Everything went quiet for a minute before he heard gasp. "I've never been truthful about my feelings for you. I might act all protective and masculine around you but it's because I was a..." Skipper paused. "I was afraid, okay. I was afraid but know, I realize that my time is running out and I wanted to make my feelings known," Kowalski felt something get caught in his throat.

"I-I-Is that why you took me to the mall today?"

"Yes. So, will you marry me?" Kowalski closed his eyes tight, hoping that if he just willed it, she wouldn't give the answer he thought she'd give him.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She yelled over and over and over again. Kowalski felt as if every yes stabbed him over and over again as he sucked down the stairs, almost wanting to throw himself off the flight. He unlocked the door, and dragged himself into his room. He collapsed against his bed and pulled out the box carrying the painfully expensive ring. He wondered if Skipper had gotten Marlene an expensive ring. He wondered why Skipper had to love Marlene. He wondered why Marlene didn't love him. Kowalski, as a scientist, craved to find the answer, but he really didn't want to dwell on it, since he felt tears sting the back of his eyes and he didn't feel like crying over a girl. Again. He closed his eyes when the stinging became overwhelming. _Marlene... Marlene... Marlene... Why?_ His mind raced with the same two words over and over again before his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He sighed deeply and pulled it out and looked at the screen. It was a text message from Skipper.

**just got engaged to marlene :DD**

Kowalski scowled at the words. He was expected to answer back. He was tempted to say good for you but that was rude.

**Congratulations to you and her. You're very lucky.**

Kowalski sent his fake regards to his leader and waited to see what he'd write next.

**Thank you Kowalski. U comin up to see us?**

Kowalski thought a moment.

**Nah, I will like to send my regards to both of you individually, starting with Marlene, since she missed our weekly walk in the park today.**

Kowalski waited longer then he usually had to for Skipper to send back a response. When his phone buzzed again, the text message was from Marlene.

**:O I'm SO sorry about that, Ko. No hard feelings? **

His chest swelled as he heard her say the words in his head. Except she wasn't apologizing for leaving him alone at the park in his mind.

**No hard feelings, Marlene.**

He wanted to tell her the real reason for meeting her in the park, but that wouldn't be acceptable.

**3 Good. I'll go with you next week, I prmise. Oh! And you can come talk to me now, Skip's going down the stairs right now.**

Kowalski sat up in his bed and tried to wipe away the stray tears that somehow ended up on his face. He pocketed his phone and left his room. He arrived into the livingroom to see Skipper just walking in.

"I'll be back to talk to you later," Kowalski said as he walked out of the door and up the stairs. He arrived at Marlene's door and rapped at it 3 times. She opened the door and let him in. He looked her over as she closed the door. She was wearing the light green dress he had got her and his chest fluttered. When she turned back to him, he cleared his throat slightly. "Congratulations on your engagement, Marlene. Skipper is your... Perfect match," Kowalski tried to make his voice as happy as possible, wondering if it was working. He looked down at her hand and observed the ring and tried to stop himself from exploding with anger. The ring only had 1/2 karat diamond that probably only ran for 900 dollars. Kowalski's anger dispersed when he saw Marlene smiling at him.

"Thank you," She walked toward him with her arms open. He stepped closer, opening his arms a little and embracing her in a hug. Kowalski felt warmth in his heart and got completely lost in the scent of her hair. It was cherries and cream. He remembered when she unpacked her shopping bags two days ago and saw the shampoo with its matching conditioner. The scientist swore he heard a tap, but that was probably just him.

"You are very lucky," Kowalski said half-heartily as she pulled away from the hug. She beamed at him. "Well, I think I better go. Good night, Marlene," Kowalski walked towards the door as Marlene repeated it back. She stared at the door a little after Kowalski left before looking towards the ground. On the floor, was a small, burgundy box. She picked it up and curiously looked on the outside of the box.

"Must be Kowalski's" She said as she recalled the color of the box her ring came in. She stared down the door for a minute before opening the tiny box. She gaped at the beautiful ring before her eyes. The rubies reflected off the lights, leaving little red dots scattered on her face. She shakily pulled the ring from the holder and looked at it. She noticed a slip of paper at the bottom of the box and pulled it out.

"Love means to commit oneself without guarantee, to give oneself completely in the hope that our love will produce love in the loved person. Love is an act of faith, and whoever is of little faith is also of little love. ~ Erich Fromm" She read the words and her head started pounding as she turned the paper over. "Thank you for having faith in me, Marlene. I love you, Kevin "Kowalski" Devins

P.S: I know you wanted to know my real name, so there it is... My parents had a thing about rhyming.

P.P.S: I knew Rubies were your favorite," Her world began to spin around her and she held the sides of her head, feeling a headache building. Her eyes watered as she looked at the ring and then back at the door. She wanted Kowalski to walk back in. She wanted to thank him and hug him again and ask him what she should do about the 3 of them and ask him how much he spent on the ring because it looked so expensive but she didn't have the heart to ask him to come back. She was confused and didn't know what to do. She put the ring and paper back into the box and closed it then she slipped off her engagement ring and put it on to of the box. She grabbed a chair and sat down, holding her head. What would've happened if she went to the park that day? Would everything be simpler?

A/N: So... You like? I was thinking about doing a alternate reality of this one, when Marlene actually went to the park, but only if I'm still having writer's block, speaking of which, if any of you have an idea of how to end Surrender, please drop me a PM :)


End file.
